Media devices may present content such as movies, audiobooks, music, and so forth. The media devices may include set-top boxes (STBs), televisions, tablet computers, laptop computers, smartphones, desktop computers, media players, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.